


[Vid] Gasoline

by lilly_the_kid



Series: One Upon A Time In Hollywood - character studies [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: With your face all made up, living on a screenLow on self esteem, so you run on gasoline
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Series: One Upon A Time In Hollywood - character studies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606651
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	[Vid] Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Rick character study, I felt that this song fit him perfectly. I mean, "Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?".

**music:** gasoline by Halsey

**password:** gasoline

Comments and kudos are loved!


End file.
